This invention relates to a float for a towing device for a motor boat adapted for use in towing skiers, or the like.
Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,889 shows a water ski tow device utilizing a solid tow bar connected to two points on the transom of the boat and utilizing a pulley mounted on the tow bar as a tie point to a tow rope. For a number of reasons, such a device does not provide a particularly useful solution to the problem of connecting a water ski tow rope to a power boat.
Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,591 provided improvement over Johnson by including a float between the pulley and tow rope and in substituting a flexible hitch rope connected to the boat transom for a solid tow bar shown in Johnson.
The structure shown in Schneider is relatively difficult to manufacture and its installation and use may result in inordinate wear on the tow rope because of the sharp bend placed in the rope as it passes through the eye of the pulley structure.